Accepting Capture
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Kaito has decided that it was time


"Hakuba" The blond turned around to meet Kaito's eyes, the magician seemed unusually solemn, normally bright indigos were dark and the trickster's signature smirk or smile was nowhere to be found. It was odd for Kaito to willingly greet him outside of the classroom. Saguru looked towards the girl beside the magician, Aoko seemed oddly subdued, her blue eyes kept flickering uneasily towards Kaito.

'_Something has happened, but there was no Kid Heist this week_'

"Kuroba" Saguru drawled, stepping back a few steps away from the magician, it paid to be careful when the trickster was involved. "What could you possibly be speaking to me about?" He scoffed, golden eyes narrowed at the magician. "Or have you finally decided to admit that you're Kid and let me arrest you?"

"I am" The blond froze, his jaw slackening at Kaito's muttered response. He blinked a few times in surprise, eyes wide as he stared dumbfounded at the magician. "Oi, stop gawking, I'm here for you to arrest me" Kaito let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at the blond's display.

_'He's actually serious?!'_

Saguru shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking towards Aoko for confirmation, she nodded. "Bakaito confessed that he was Kid to Aoko" Her voice was soft as she glanced towards the ground "Aoko wants Bakaito to turn himself in, stealing is bad" Aoko added on hastily, Saguru glanced over at the magician, the teen's posture was that of defeat, his shoulders were slumped and indigos weary.

'_Kuroba always was crazy, to think that he'd give up his freedom for Nakamori-San_...'

The detective swallowed, his throat dry in anticipation as he took a few steps towards the unusually docile magician. "Please turn around Kuroba, with your hands behind your back" He breathed, expecting the magician to suddenly disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. When Kaito instead remained silent, following his instructions, Saguru felt like he was going to faint as he tightly secured Kaito's wrists with zip ties. It was common knowledge that the magician could escape from handcuffs, and zip ties were something much harder to escape.

_'Though where would he go now that he's given his identity away?... He'd probably be on the run_'

Kaito let out a pained hiss at the tightness around his wrists, the zip ties were digging into his skin. "Couldn't you have been more gentle?" He growled lowly , indigos glaring daggers at the blond. His wrists were important.

"One can never be more cautious when dealing with you" Saguru smirked, giving the magician a slight push, he glanced over towards Aoko. "I'm going to take Kuroba down to the station now Nakamori-San, please inform our teacher of my lateness and Kuroba's future absence" The bond flashed her a small smile before tugging Kaito away from the school gates.

_'I will not let Kuroba escape_'

"Why are you really doing this Kuroba?" The detective inquired once they were out of sight of the school, he'd known about the magician's crush on Aoko, however he severely doubted that a crush alone would be the magician's downfall, Kaitou Kid was too intelligent to let that happen.

Indigos glanced back at the detective, gleaming playfully "Isn't that your job to find out Tantei-San?" Kaito purred, earning a scowl form the detective, Kaito gave a sly smirk in response.

"Nakamori-Keibu" The inspector paused, putting the documents in his hands onto his desk, eyes immediately narrowing when he spotted the magician's discomfort.

"Why the hell do you have Kaito-Kun restrained?!" Ginzo growled, glaring daggers at the blond.

'_Ah, I guess this news will hurt Nakamori-Keibu_...'

Saguru smirked, unfazed by the inspector's anger "Kuroba has come to me and admitted that he is Kaitou Kid" The blond stated, he couldn't believe that Kaito hadn't tried to escape yet.

Ginzo blinked in surprise, glancing at the sheepish brunette "Is this true Kaito-Kun?" For once the inspector's voice was soft.

"It is, I told Aoko, and she insisted that I gave myself up" The magician's voice was soft, indigos weary.

The inspector let out a breath, regret filling his words. "Very well" He stood up and clasped Kaito's shoulder before glancing at Saguru. "You return to school, I'll do the proper paperwork for Kaito-Kim's arrest..." The blond raised a brow at how defeated the inspector sounded.

_'I guess Nakamori-Keibu cared more for Kuroba than I initially thought... I figured that he'd be hurt, but I never thought he'd seem so defeated_'

"Very well Nakamori-Keibu" Saguru replied with a small bow before heading back to school, elation buzzing under his skin.

'_Kaitou Kid has finally been caught! And I'm the one who turned him in_!'

He couldn't stop the smile from lingering on his face as he walked through the school gates, he'd never have to deal with Kaito's antics ever again in class.

When the blond walked into his classroom, he froze. Kaito was sitting quietly at his desk. Golden eyes widened in shock as the detective gawked at the magician who he'd left at the police station. "K-Kuroba?!" His voice trembled as he pointed accusingly at the magician, amused indigos flashed his way as the trickster gave a smirk.

'_This is impossible! I left Kuroba at the police station, if he'd escaped, police would have already began combing the streets_!'

"Oh hey Hakuba! How're you doing?" Kaito inquired cheekily.

"Why are you here?!" Saguru hissed, stalking over towards the magician, checking his wrists. The marks from the zip ties were mostly faded but there.

'_So it wasn't a double_'

Kaito blinked, tilting his head as a huge Kid grin crossed over his face. "Am I not allowed to go to school on April first?" Saguru's brain stuttered.

'_April first_...'

Wide golden eyes whipped over towards Aoko, the girl blushed, sinking lower into her seat as she avoided eye contact.

'_Bloody hell_...'

"No..." The blond breathed, shaking his head in denial.

"Aoko is sorry! So is Dad!" The girl yelled, unable to stay silent any longer. Golden eyes blinked vacantly in response.

_'Everyone was in on it_...'

"I think we broke him!" Kaito snickered, standing up to give the detective a pat on the shoulder.

**Another old one shot from wattpad~**


End file.
